


Evanesce

by sixfragiledreams



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine of Aragon Angst, F/F, Six Angst, Slight Aramour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixfragiledreams/pseuds/sixfragiledreams
Summary: TW: Intrusive thoughts implying suicide/self harm, self hatred, anxiety, crying, fear of abandoment/feeling alone and throwing up.Catherine of Aragon doesn't like to share her problems,but at what point do they become too much?
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Evanesce

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Intrusive thoughts implying suicide/self harm, self hatred, anxiety, crying, fear of abandoment/feeling alone and throwing up.
> 
> Please don't read if these will trigger you!
> 
> This is heavy angst !!!
> 
> Slight Aramour

**TW: Intrusive thoughts implying suicide/self harm, self hatred, anxiety, crying, fear of abandoment/feeling alone and throwing up.**

**  
Part One**

As the queens knew, it was hard for Catalina to express her emotions. The inner turmoil that was eroding her core. She found it easier to mask her emotions by keeping herself busy. It didn’t help that Lina had a reputation she held herself to. She had to be strong, she had to be regal, no emotions except gratitude. This didn’t work out very well for her, in fact - it didn’t work at all.

So here she was, once again, sitting on her bathroom floor and crying into her knees. She knew the other queens were downstairs so they wouldn’t hear her muffled cries before she heard their footsteps. She never really had fancied getting pity from the other 5 women. She thought of herself too humbly to accept that even though the others had emotions to deal with, she too needed comfort.

She drew herself up from the counter and looked into the mirror.

_God your a mess_

Her eyes were bloodshot, the dark circles visible through the concealer that had been taken off when she was wiping her eyes. She padded her tear-stained face with a warm washcloth and re-applied basic makeup, as she did every time before she went downstairs, as to not concern the people she lived with. Her face was still slightly puffy, but alas, it was spring and she could blame it on allergies so she opened her window again, to make it seem as if she hadn’t shut herself out from everyone and everything for an hour or two and made her way back downstairs.

**_4.30pm_ **

The other queens were still watching some movies, so they didn’t notice Lina quickly slip into the kitchen to prepare an early dinner. She was grating some carrots as a wave of panic flooded over her. She could hear yelling from the movie the other women were watching, it felt so… familiar. She felt her hand shake, but it didn’t completely register. She quickly finished making the salad and putting it in the fridge before quickly pulling herself up the stairs.

Lina locked the door as soon as she was in her room. Seating herself on her bed before collapsing from the weight of her thoughts. She felt like she needed to scream. In a house full of women who she knew loved and cared for her, she had never felt so alone. 

_“Just end it” her mind screamed at her,_

Lina truly did hate herself. She hated that she felt so much abhorrence towards herself. She had it so much easier than the other queens, she shouldn’t be feeling like this. There was an abrupt knock at the door, just before hearing Jane’s voice come through the door.

“Lina, dear, are you alright?” Jane said, 

Catalina’s breath quickened,

“Uh- yeah, I’m fine Jane, just tired,” She lied, the words feeling bitter on her tongue,

There was a brief pause before Jane responded, “Can I come in then?”,

Jane knew Lina was lying,

“I would prefer if you didn’t, Jane” Catherine’s voice was sharper,

“Okay, but I’m checking on you in 15 minutes...” Jane’s voice trailed off down the hall.

Tears fell harder down her face, she felt the pit in her stomach grow larger. The wave of nausea from her panic hit her hard, almost immediately running to the bathroom, hovering over the toilet bowl. 

**_10 minutes later.._ **

She was standing in front of the sink, washing her face with the cool water from the tap. She didn’t want Jane to see her like this. The woman felt her heart ache when thinking about Jane, knowing the blonde would never feel the same way about her. How could she? All Lina was was a mess and that’s… something she presumed undesirable. Quickly putting on some concealer and mascara, before changing out of her tear stained shirt into a baggy sweater. When Jane knocked on the door, Lina was sitting up on her window seat, staring out the window that overlooked the town.

“Hey, it’s Jane,” She said, before opening the door and closing it behind her gently,

“Are you alright, Lina,” Jane said, the softness seeping into her voice,

  
Lina took a sharp breath, “Yeah, I’m fine,”

Jane didn’t look convinced. 

“You don’t have to hide away from me, love,” Jane said, sitting on Catherine’s bed,

“I know,” Catherine replied, ignoring the fact her heart skipped a few beats,

Jane sighed gently, “You know I heard you crying earlier, right,”

Catherine did not know that. She didn’t hear the woman come up the stairs. Her eyes were still locked on the scenery outside, tears once again threatening to spill out of her eyes. 

“Come here Catherine,” Jane said, patting the spot next to her,

Lina stood up and allowed herself to be comforted by Jane’s embrace, not daring to let the tears out in front of her. Jane’s fingers softly caressed her back, providing a small motion of comfort.

“Do you want to talk about it, my love?” 

Catherine tensed slightly, “Not really,”

“That’s okay, take your time,” Jane said softly, pulling the woman closer to her.

Catherine’s eyes stung more and more as she fought back tears. Her throat was aching ever so slightly. Jane’s concerned eyes were fixated on the woman in her arms. She was in so much pain, everything inside Lina felt like it was burning. Suddenly the onset nausea made itself noticeable again, Catherine quickly got up and went to her bathroom, Jane taking a minute to respond before going after the woman. She held her hair back, her hand caressing her back.

“It’ll be okay, dear,” Jane said soothingly.

_But would it?_


End file.
